Love, don't let me go
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Crow had always watched his secret crush from afar. One night while at his favorite club, he get the chance to be with the love of his life. A B-day fic for a friend of mine. My FIRST YAOI LEMON! No flames please. Crow/Yusei


**Sister Of The Pharaoh: Hey guys! This is a B-day lemon pairing I made for my little sister, lil dragon babe. She's been such a good friend to me so I decided to write this as a gift for her, since I asked her to write one for me! So, let's do this!**

**WARNING!: The following story contains a yaoi lemon. GUY-ON-GUY ACTION! If this is not your bottle of Coca Cola, you know where the back button is. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU! And no flames either please, this my first shot at yaoi lemons. **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**~~~~Love, Don't Let Me Go~~~~**

(**Crow's POV**)

_My name's Crow. I hang out at a hotel night club every Saturday night called 'The Dragon's Mark '. It was where I first met him - a man who had deep blue eyes that matched the night sky and a crab shaped hair style with lighting streaks. I had helplessly fallen in love with him the moment he caught my attention. _

_His name was Yusei Fudo. _

_My friends told me that I wouldn't have a chance with someone like him. That my high energetic personality would be a bad combination with his cool and calm attitude. For a while I believed them, thinking that he wouldn't be interested in someone like me. So I would avoid him whenever he was at the club, but I couldn't help myself from watching him in secret. Soon I realized that I would do anything if I could be with him, if only for a second._

_Little did I know that would get my wish sooner than I expected..._

(7:30 PM, Saturday)

I was at the club like every other Saturday night. I sat at the bar, running my finger around the rim of my glass of soda. One of my favorite songs was playing. It was such a quick, changing, upbeat song. The kind that a person couldn't help but dance to or at least tap their foot to the rhythm.

However, my mind and my eyes were on Yusei as he chatted with two other guys at a table across the room.

He always seem to have a serious, focused look, hardly ever smiling at all. I wished I could be the one to bring out that smile, at least once. He turned sideways and locked eyes with me for a second. I quickly turned back to the bar before he noticed I was watching him.

I knew I should just go talk to him instead of spying, but whenever I have showed my interest in someone else I just got shot down, so it seemed better to have an unrequited love. If I tried to start a relationship, it would probably just end up DOA (dead on arrival).

A moment later, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and I felt my heart stop for second. Yusei was there, standing behind me with a relaxed look on his face.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked in smooth tone of voice. I blushed slightly and was grateful that the room was so dimly lit that Yusei couldn't notice. I swallowed nervously before I looked up at him and spoke.

"Not at all. Go ahead."

"Thanks." Yusei said.

Pulling up a stool next to mine before sitting down. He then turned to me and I almost fainted. I normally I had to be dreaming to get this close to him. The strobe lights danced off of his eyes, making them look even more beautiful than they already were.

"My name's Yusei. You're Crow, right?" Yusei asked as I looked at him with surprise. I was shocked to learn that he knew about me.

"How did ya know?" I asked as I looked down to notice his hand was close to mine.

"I've seen you around. My Dad owns this place, he and I live here. So, are you here by yourself?" He asked me with a tone that made a shiver down my back.

I nodded, a small blush reappearing on my face. Suddenly the lights dimmed a bit as the DJ announced the next song. Yusei looked towards the dance floor before turning back to me. He softly whispered in my ear and I felt my breath caught in throat.

"_I love this song. Dance with me?_" Yusei asked.

He then did something unexpected as he stood and held his hand out to me.

I wasn't thinking he'd smile at me right away, but he did. He smiled a true, warm, captivating smile.

I thought it to be the most beautiful thing I had ever seen as I slowly stood and took his outstretched hand. The song began as Yusei led me to the floor. I couldn't get over how warm his hand was. Yusei pulled me closer to him with the hand he still hadn't let go. To be honest, I didn't want him to. The song grew faster as he placed his other hand on my hip and I placed mine on his hip.

I just couldn't resist...

_**( You got me dancing and crying, rollin' and flying**_

_**Love don't let me go.**_

_**You've got me drownin' in a river, cold but in fever,**_

_**Love don't let me go,**_

_**Don't let me gooooooooooo)**_

My breath became shorter as we danced in time to the music.

Everyone watched us in awe as we moved, but to me, it felt like Yusei and I were the only ones in the room. Yusei broke away from me for a sec and began to dance at an amazing speed. The way he moved and followed the beat of the song was turning me on even more. Yusei then suddenly pulled me close again and I gasped softly as he slowly ran a hand up the back of my thigh.

A soft moan escaped my lips as I began to feel weak from the simplest of Yusei's touches. I gently laid my head on Yusei's shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck for support. Suddenly without warning, Yusei pulled away and covered my mouth with his in a warm, tender kiss.

The shock that I felt quickly turned into passion. I closed my eyes and placed my hand behind his neck to pull him closer. I felt Yusei gasp as I licked his lips, asking for entrance. I quickly plunged my tongue inside, and began to map out the contours of his mouth. A moment later Yusei joined me, and a new dance ensued as we desperately tasted each other.

_"You're a good kisser." _Yusei whispered breathlessly into my ear as we broke apart. I smirked as an idea came to mind. I pushed Yusei against a nearby pillar, and held him down with both hands.

_"Oh, I'm more than just that, would you like to found out?"_I whispered to him.

I began to lay kisses on his slightly tan neck. Rolling my hips as I did so, crashing our members together to create a delicious feeling that spread throughout our whole bodies. I smiled to myself when I heard Yusei moan and felt him shiver with pleasure in my arms. Along with a lust filled look in his eyes as he panted heavly. It felt so good to hold Yusei like this.

**_(_Yusei's POV)**

My pants were becoming painfully tight as Crow continued with his movements. Later, the hand that was holding down one of my arms, slowly dipped under my shirt, ghosting across my bare flesh. It was amazing. Even though the two of us had just met, I couldn't get enough of the pleasure that Crow was making me feel. I already felt like I was falling in love with him.

I wanted him and it was obvious he wanted me.

Suddenly, Crow's other hand began to rub my covered man hood. It felt like everything was happening all at once as I moaned even louder. I was truly grateful that music was so loud that hardly anyone could hear me. Crow wispered in my ear as he continued to stroke me and kiss the sweet spot on my neck. It felt amazing, like I was in a dream.

"_You taste Yusei. I never want this night to end."_

"Ahh, Crow, oh, mmmm!"

As much as I was enjoying this, I had to get Crow to stop. Otherwise I would be having him take me right here on the dance floor. I quickly wrapped my arms around his small frame, noticing how his body seemed to fit perfectly against mine. I breathed heavily, whispering into his ear as I took in the strong scent of vanilla mixed with cinnamon.

_"What do you say we take this somewhere more private?"_

Crow nodded and allowed me to catch my breath before I lead him up stairs to my room, a private suite at the top floor with a king size bed. I took off my jacket, walked in and sat down on the bed, taking off my boots. I then looked up at Crow who had already taken off his jacket and was walking towards me.

He wore a deep blush on his face while his sliver-gray eyes were filled with want. I gave Crow a seductive smile as I pulled back the comforter and laid down on snow white silk sheet. I reached for the switch to turn the lights off as Crow laid down next to me, placing his head on my chest. For a while we just laid there in each others arms.

Taking in the smell of the others scent, the softness of the others skin, the feel of the others body.

It wasn't until I looked down at him that I noticed Crow was crying. His eyes were closed and he had a small smile as tears ran down his face. Placing both of my hands on either side of him for support, I bent down and gently kissed the tears from his eyes. Crow opened his eyes, smirked at me and before I knew what was happening, I was suddenly flipped on my back.

I moaned in pleasure as I was quickly caught in a heated, passionate kiss with my new lover.

_(My lover...I like the sound of that...)_

A moment later, Crow broke away from my lips and started on my neck once again. I blushed as I felt a soft, warm hand travel under my shirt. A hand that caressed my stomach with such a tenderness.

"_Crow..." _I moaned as I sunk into these new feelings. These feelings that were far different from anything that I had ever experienced before. I looked up into Crow's calm and warm, loving eyes. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed him.

"_Crow, I want you. Please, take me._"

**(Third person POV)**

Crow stopped his actions for a moment, his hands remaining on Yusei's stomach. He gazed into Yusei's lust-filled, midnight blue eyes and leaned in, pressing their foreheads together before he spoke with warmth and honesty in his voice.

"Yusei, I've been attracted to you for a long time... And now that I'm here with you, I want to be able to stay like this forever. I don't want this to end as just a one night stand."

Yusei smiled softly at Crow's confession as he placed a hand on his cheek. Crow was then caught by surprise when Yusei quickly stole a tender kiss, removed his shirt and kissed him again before whispering softly.

"_Who said this was a one night stand?"_

"What?"

_"I wouldn't have brought you here if I wasn't serious about you. I'm not the kind of person who will go to bed with just anyone. I was in love the moment I first looked at you, Crow. And I could tell right away that you felt exact same way about me."  
><em>  
>Yusei continued to kiss Crow's neck who was trying to take in everything that other said. He smiled, happy that the man he fell in love with returned his feelings. Yusei left butterfly kisses down Crow's chest before he spoke seductively in his ear. Making Crow cry tears of happiness as he held Yusei close.<p>

_"Pleasure me, my handsome black bird."_

_"Mmmm, as you wish, my Yusei."_

Crow quickly pinned Yusei to the bed and removed his shirt. The two pink spots on his lover's chest were relieved, begging to be touched. Crow's mouth traveled to Yusei's right nipple, sucking it with passion while his hand was playing with the left. Crow then switched sides, his mouth attending Yusei's left nipple while his hands was working on the right one.

Yusei moaned as he craved Crow even more with every passing second.

_"Do you like that Yusei?"_ Crow asked as he went up to Yusei's mouth to give him another heated kiss.

_"__Crow, y-yes. More, p-please."_ Yusei answered as they broke apart. The warmth of their breathes mingling together as Crow rested his forehead on Yusei's. The two of them gazed into each others eyes as Crow started to slowly unzip Yusei's leather pants.

However, instead of pulling them off, Crow did something unexpected. He quickly rolled Yusei over so that he was down on his stomach. Crow then slipped a hand into Yusei's pants and boxers, slightly stroking his member as Yusei felt his warm breath in his ear. Yusei gasped at the touch as his mind went blank from the pleasure he was feeling.  
><em><br>"Hold mine too, Yusei. Let's do this together_." Crow whispered seductively as he unzipped his own pants and slipped one of Yusei's hands into them.

Crow squeezed and rubbed Yusei gently while Yusei was desperately trying to mimic Crow's movements. The two of them moaned together in pleasure as they continued. After a while, Crow could tell that Yusei was pants and moans were like music to Crows ears, and he wanted to hear more.

So after removing their hands from each other, he flipped Yusei back over and kissed him passionately. Crow quickly pulled Yusei's pants and boxers off completely and then took a moment to gaze at the beauty of the man who was a panting mess before him. Yusei's perfectly tanned skin was shinning due to the moonlight coming from the tall windows that surrounded the room.

His perfect blue eyes held nothing but lust for Crow in them. Along with those slightly parted lips that begged to be claimed by him once again. It was truly a wonderful sight for Crow. He was almost completely lost in his own thoughts until he felt Yusei's hand cup his left cheek.

"_Crow?_ Are you alright? We don't have to keep going if you're uncomfortable."

"No, nothing's wrong, Yusei. It's just that you're beautiful. I was just taking a moment to admire you is all."

Yusei blushed slightly at the comment before he smiled. He worded a quiet 'thank you' and Crow smiled back taking hold of the hand Yusei had on his cheek and kissed it gently. Crow then reached inside his left pocket and took out a little gray bottle. His eyes gleamed seductively as Crow began coating his hand with the contents.

He then inserted a finger into Yusei's entrance, pushing inside. Yusei let out a small cry as he shut his eyes tightly. The intrusion was painful and yet felt so good at the same time. Crow whispered sweet, soothing words into Yusei's ear trying to calm him as he inserted another finger, beginning to stretch him.

Yusei cried out again as tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. Crow leaned down and kissed them away just as he heard Yusei gasp from finding his sweet spot.

"Ahhh! Crow! There, again! Mmmph, aaahhh!" Yusei said in a strangled yell, throwing his head back as the intense burning pleasure raced through his entire body.

Crow continued to push his fingers into that special spot over and over again until he couldn't hold back anymore. He then removed his fingers from Yusei's entrance and slowly licked them clean. Yusei whined slightly at the lost of the feeling as Crow smirked at him, knowing his new lover wanted more.

_"You taste delicious."_ Crow said softly.

Yusei blushed a little at the comment as he eagerly watched Crow remove his own pants and boxers. Yusei then smirked and quickly sat up to take Crow's manhood into his hands. Yusei licked him, and sucked the tip. He then took him in deeper after a few moments. He Crow was surprized by Yusei's actions, but give in imeditly. Wincing in pleasure every now and then.

After Yusei was finished, he smirked and kissed Crow passionatly on the lips. Allowing Crow to taste himself before they broke away. Yusei ran his hand down Crow's member before laying back down on the bed. He licked he fingers while giving Crow a seductive and lustful gaze. Tempting him even more as Yusei wispered softly.

"_Mmmm, You taste delicious yourself. I can hardly wait to feel you inside me..." _

Crow licked his lips in want as he crawled back on top of Yusei. He then leaned down to whisper in Yusei's ear as he positioned himself in between his lover's spread legs.

_"Trust me , my Yusei. This will feel so nice. Just relax."_

Yusei nodded and stroked Crow's cheek with his left hand before leaning up to kiss him softly. He then wrapped his arms around Crow's neck, waiting for him to enter inside. Yusei shook, slightly nervous with eagerness and anticipation.

"_Crow, hold me. Don't let me go, please."_ Crow complied by wrapping his arms around him.

He slowly pushed himself inside, taking in the sweet tightness that was Yusei Fudo whose eyes were now shut tightly as he felt Crow penetrate him. A blush of pure pleasure covered Crow's face as a deep sigh escaped Yusei's lips. Midnight blue looked straight into sliver gray - that was all the signal Crow needed before he pulled out to the tip and slammed back in.

He did that a few times slowly as Yusei's nails dug into his back.

_"Faster, Crow. Please. I-I want to feel good." _Yusei begged and Crow happily obliged.

He moved faster as he continued thrusting into Yusei, showering him with passionate kisses and trying to find that specific spot that would make Yusei scream his name in pleasure. Suddenly a wave of pure ecstasy rushed all over Yusei's body and Crow found his objective. Yusei's moans began to become louder as Crow aimed for Yusei's sweet spot with every thrust, increasing his pace.

"Ahh! Crow! Don't-! Ahh! Don't stop!"

_"_Ahh, mmmph! Yusei, you're- So warm, so tight!"

Crow didn't think he could last much longer, the pleasure coursing through him was about at it's breaking point. Yusei felt so good and the sense of completion Crow felt when he joined with him was unsurpassed. Tears and sweat poured down Yusei's face as the pleasure became too much for him.

"Crow… I-I'm going to come!" He screamed.

"Let's come together Yusei." Crow replied as Yusei cried out once more.

Feeling his climax approach, Crow gave few more thrusts before Yusei tumbled over the edge screaming out in ecstasy. Crow felt Yusei tighten around him and he started to come as well. The two of them screamed out each other's names as their climaxes broke. Crow pulled out of Yusei slowly before he collapsed on top of him.

He kissed Yusei's flushed cheek and Yusei responded by wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his soft orange hair. Crow returned his embrace taking in the gentle scent of his new lover.

"Yusei, I love you."

Said man looked down at the sound of the confession to gaze into the beautiful sliver gray eyes that gazed at him with nothing but love and trust. Yusei could swear that those eyes rivaled the beauty of the moon as he smiled back with the same emotions. He then used the back of his hand to stroke his lovers face and kissed his forehead softly.

"And I love you, Crow. Thank you for giving me such a wonderful night."

The two of them needed no more words than that for their actions had obviously spoken for them. The two fell asleep in each others arms and in bliss as the moon shined on them softly. The night had truly ended as one that either man would never forget.

The night that they both found there true love, in music and dance...

_**-End-**_

**SOTP: FINALLY! That has got to be, the longest one shot I have ever written in my natural born life of an author! I hope you guys liked this!**

**Because I will never. Write a story. This long. Again. EVER!**

**As I said before I own nothing. This story was a special gift to my friend and lil' sis, lildragonbabe, who I hope has a kick ass birthday and that this story will be the icing on her awesome cake! I love you Sis!**

**ALRIGHT! Now since this took me so long, my mind has to take a moment to breath from the overload. So updates are gonna be a tad pushed back. If any of you have any ideas for the fallowing stories, please help, cause I am a bit suck with these at the moment.**

_**"The King's Transformation"**_

_**"The Vampire Lord's Princess"**_

**The next chapter of _"To take me as I am"_ should be up by next Wednesday though, so look forward to that!**

**Got a fave yaoi paring that there just doesn't seem to be enough of? Do you have a favorite anime guy that you would like to see paired up with your fave anime gal? Then drop me a line!**

**Read, review and repeat with other fics you read.**

**The princess of shojo and action anime has SPOKEN! Keep those reviews coming! Love you guys! **


End file.
